Don't Cry
by rakime
Summary: Despues de que goku muere, Vegeta se queda muy triste y se siente culpable de su muerte, entonces recibira una carta muy especial (yaoi)


Don't Cry.  
By Rakime Bueno, antes de leer este fic les quiero decir que se ubica después de la muerte de Goku en la batalla contra Cell, supongan que antes de eso Vegeta y Goku vivían juntos (Yaoi ^_^) y esta es una carta que Goku le dejo a Vegeta para que no sintiera culpable. Espero que sea de su agrado sino se las verán conmigo ^_~.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Se encontraba volando sin rumbo alguno, aun no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado, solo Kami sabía que tan mal se sentía por lo sucedido, se sentía peor que un insecto o una sabandija, quería que la tierra se lo tragara para siempre y así no sentirse tan culpable. Una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza y como le hubiera gustado saber la respuesta "¿Por qué tuvo que morir Kakarotto en lugar de el?". Él era un bueno para nada, era el que siempre ocasionaba estos problemas, se sentía muy capaz de acabar con todos lo enemigos, pero a lo último terminaba siendo un estorbo y los demás se metían en grandes apuros para acabar con ellos.  
De pronto llego a aquel lugar, ese lugar que era tan importante para el como para Goku, un valle hermoso se dejaba ver por sus ojos. Se sentó en lo alto de una colina, esa misma colina en la que los dos se declararon su amor y esa misma colina donde los dos dieron una prueba de su amor.  
Estaba totalmente deprimido, la persona que siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, que le brindo toda su confianza a pesar de que el siempre lo defraudaba, que le enseño lo que es el verdadero amor, y lo más valioso, que lo trato como lo que era, una persona, no como a un mono salvaje que le encantaba ver el dolor de los demás, ya no estaba, se había ido y quizás para nunca volver. ¡Demonios! como iba a extrañar a ese individuo de cara idiota.  
Su mente empezó a recordar los momentos que paso con el, aquello bellos momentos en los que el se sintió el hombre mas feliz del universo.  
Pequeñas lágrimas se dejaron salir de sus ojos, se sentía culpable de su muerte, y en parte lo era, ya que si no hubiese dejado que Cell se perfeccionara, nada de esto hubiese pasado. No puedo aguantar más y se tiro al llanto, nunca había llorado, pero esta vez necesitaba hacerlo, se sentía un miserable, ¿Cómo había podido ser él el culpable de la muerte de la persona a la que más amaba?, ni el mismo lo sabía...  
De pronto sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y pudo percibir el olor de Goku, volteo rápidamente esperando verlo una vez más, pero no había nadie, solo una carta que evidentemente era para él, la abrió y mientras se secaba las lagrimas empezó a leer.  
  
Dear Vegeta: Te escribo esta carta solo con el propósito de decirte adiós, de antemano yo sabía que iba a morir en la batalla con Cell, y quiero que sepas que lo hice con gusto porque así pude salvar a la persona a la que más amé. Recuerdo que tu una vez me dijiste que te sentías culpable por todo lo que había pasado, pero no es así, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es de aquel maldito científico que se atrevió a crear a un monstruo como Cell, si morí fue porque quise y porque así mi destino lo dispuso, así que te pido que no cargues con la culpa. Yo entiendo como te sientes en estos momentos, solo, completamente solo, acompañado únicamente con tu dolor y tu soledad, esa soledad que algún día me dijiste que le temías y que esperabas que ese temor desapareciera ahora que me conociste, pero no te preocupes, prometo estar siempre contigo, en tu corazón.  
Talk to me softly  
  
There's something in your eyes  
  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
  
And please don't cry  
  
I know how you feel inside I've  
  
I've been there before  
  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
  
And don't you know Te suplico que no llores por mí, ya que eso me haría muy triste, no quiero ser la causa de tu dolor. Vive la vida lo más feliz que puedas, trata de buscar a otra persona con la que puedas olvidarme, prometo no enojarme ni ponerme celoso, ya que lo único que quiero es poder verte feliz. Solo te quiero decir que yo todavía te amo mi bebé y siempre lo haré.  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
I still love you baby  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry tonight Como desearía estar ahora contigo, abrazándote y consolándote, pero desgraciadamente ya no puedo. Lo único que me hubiera agradado hacer antes de irme era darte un beso, un beso en donde hubiésemos podido expresar todo lo que nunca nos atrevimos a decirnos, un beso con el cual tú y yo nos pudiésemos haber despedido. Por favor no tomes a mal lo que hice, si decidí sacrificar mi vida no fue para causarte dolor ni tristeza, sino para que tu pudieras seguir viviendo. ¡Ah, mi bebé! Como te voy a extrañar, se que me voy a ir al cielo y que ahí conoceré a muchas personas y podré entrenar todo lo que quiera, pero aun así, y ni aunque pasen 1000 años podré olvidarte, lo único que me queda son esos bonitos recuerdos de los momentos que estuvimos juntos.  
Give me a whisper  
  
And give me a sigh  
  
Give me a kiss before you  
  
tell me goodbye  
  
Don't you take it so hard now  
  
And please don't take it so bad  
  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
  
And the times we had...baby  
Lo único que te pido es que recuerdes los maravillosos momentos que pasaste conmigo, recuerda que siempre te fui sincero y que siempre que te decía "Te amo" era de verdad.  
Prometo que el tiempo hará sanar tu alma y tu corazón, te hará olvidar lo que aconteció hoy, y probablemente te hará olvidarme, y aunque eso me duela, creo que será lo mejor para ti, ya que así dejaras de sentirte culpable por mi muerte.  
Tal vez el día de mañana estés mejor, tal vez mañana no me recordaras y tal vez mañana encontraras a alguien mejor que yo. Ahora es tiempo de hacer tu propio camino, espero que escojas el correcto, ya no seas tan malo y enojon, recuerda que tienes una familia a la cual querer y cuidar, dale ese amor, que una vez fue para mí, a Bulma, verdaderamente ella se lo merece. Se que ella te ama más que a su propia vida, trata de amarla de igual manera, ella llego antes que yo a tu vida y se ira después.  
Mira esos amaneceres que tanto disfrutamos con alegría, cierra tus ojos imagina que estoy a tu lado, como yo lo estaré haciendo.  
And please remember that I never lied  
  
And please remember  
  
how I felt inside now honey  
  
You gotta make it your own way  
  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
  
Come the morning light now baby  
Y creo que ya es hora de despedirme, perdona si fui muy cursi, pero tú me conoces bebé. Te amo con todo mi corazón y te deseo lo mejor.  
Nuevamente te pido que no llores por mi, aunque sientas que el cielo se caiga sobre de ti, yo se que eres muy fuerte y podrás soportar el peso. Tal ves, mi querido bebé, un día de estoy volvamos a vernos, así que hasta entonces.  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
An don't you cry tonight  
  
An don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Baby maybe someday  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Tonight  
ATTE.  
Goku  
Remember that I always be with you, my baby  
  
Por unos momentos se quedo ahí, sin movimiento alguno. De alguno forma Goku sabía lo que iba a pasar, y de cierta forma sabía como se sentiría en esos momentos.  
Después de regresar de su estado de shock, y sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos. Abrazo fuertemente sus piernas, y recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas, lloro libremente, solo para ver si así las lágrimas se llevaban consigo todo el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Y no muy lejos de ahí, en el cielo, la figura de Goku se dejo ver, mirando a Vegeta de una forma muy tierna; sus labios se movieron, y con la ayuda del viento, se dejo oír una frase muy especial "Don`t Cry."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Pues espero que si les halla agradado aunque sea un poquito ^_^, se que esta un poco cursi pero nimodo, a mi me gusto y punto! ^_~. ¡Ah!, y si se preguntaban cual era la canción que incluí en este fic es Don't Cry de Guns n´ Roses, escúchenla esta muy chida. 


End file.
